Paman Sore Hari
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Hujan deras di sore hari mempertemukan Ino dengan seorang pria bernama Minato. Namun, siapa yang tau bahwa sebenarnya... [LOVE4INO - MINATOINO]
**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Paman Sore Hari**

 **AU, rush, typos, etc.**

 **FOR LOVE4INO**

 **by**

 **AutumnSpring98**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Sore yang begitu indah. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ino saat ini. Padahal jelas-jelas langit tak sedikitpun memberi keindahan di sore ini. Tentu saja, sore ini kan akan turun hujan. Awan hitam di langit sana sudah menjadi buktinya. Ah, mungkin gadis kecil itu amat sangat menyukai hujan hingga langit mendung pun bisa terlihat indah olehnya.

"Hujan!" teriaknya senang. Gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya langsung melompat kegirangan.

Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, Ino melangkah pergi untuk menikmati setiap tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit.

Ia bebas. Begitu bebas. Orangtuanya masih sibuk bekerja hingga tak ada yang melarangnya sekarang. Begitupun para pelayan di rumahnya yang tak menyadari Ino keluar dari rumah.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu menari dan bersenandung kecil di bawah guyuran hujan deras saat ini. Tiap langkahnya membuat ia semakin jauh dari rumahnya.

 **CTAR!**

Suara petir yang menggelegar cukup keras langsung membuat Ino berjongkok sembari menutupi kedua telinganya.

Wajah cantiknya yang basah karena guyuran hujan kini terlihat memerah. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

 **CTAR!**

Ino semakin kalut. Ia memang suka hujan, tapi ia takut dengan suara petir.

"TOLONG!" jeritnya sekeras mungkin.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Ino buru-buru menatap orang yang menyelamatkannya saat ini.

Seorang pria berambut pirang agak panjang dengan bola mata berwarna sebiru langit berjongkok di hadapannya sembari memegangi sebuah payung. Pantas saja Ino tak merasakan tubuhnya diserang air hujan lagi.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ia kenal dengan ciri fisik pria ini.

'Naruto, kah?' batinnya. Ya, pria ini mirip sekali dengan Naruto, salah satu temannya di sekolah. Tapi dari perawakannya jelas sekali ia bukan Naruto. Pria ini dewasa, sedangkan Naruto kan masih seumuran dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya pria itu terdengar cemas.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Kali ini ia merasa tubuhnya sangat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu. Ayo!" pria itu menggenggam tangan mungil milik Ino, membuat gadis kecil itu merasa hangat.

"Kau pasti kabur dari rumah untuk hujan-hujanan ya?" sembari tersenyum ia memakaikan sebuah mantel kecil pada Ino yang dibawa dari bagasi mobilnya. Ino tak tau kenapa pria ini memiliki mantel yang pas untuknya.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku ingin main hujan-hujanan. Orangtuaku kebetulan masih kerja jadi aku bisa kabur dari rumah," jelas Ino sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Pria dewasa itu tertawa kecil. "Kau seperti Naruto."

"Eh?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Paman mengenal Naruto?"

Minato―nama pria itu―tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku ini kan ayahnya Naruto. Kau pasti temannya ya?"

Ino mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja mirip. Tapi meski begitu sifat paman berbeda sekali dengan Naruto."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Naruto itu menyebalkan. Selalu menjahili anak perempuan bahkan―"

Ino cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Bagaimanapun pria ini ayahnya Naruto. Pasti ia akan tersinggung oleh ucapannya.

Melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti merasa bersalah, Minato lantas tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Ino yang sedikit basah ia berkata, "Tidak apa. Naruto memang nakal dan itu semua salahku."

Ino menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung. Pria itu tampak sedih dan murung. "Paman baik-baik saja?"

Minato menoleh dan kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa." ia memandang ke sekeliling. "Ah, sepertinya hujan sudah reda. Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Ino tak enak hati. Ia merasa sudah membuat Minato sedih gara-gara ucapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yamanaka Ino tengah sibuk dengan buku gambarnya sambil sesekali tersenyum gembira. Namun kebahagiaan kecil itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan sengaja menyenggol tangannya yang tengah mewarnai gambar dengan pastel. Tentu saja gambarnya jadi tak indah.

"Hey, Naruto! Kau itu maunya apa? Lihat! Gambarku jadi jelek gara-gara kau!" teriak Ino pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Jelas sekali ia terlihat kesal.

"Dari awal gambarmu kan sudah jelek," respon anak bernama Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau menghina gambarku!" Ino menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat santai. Bahkan anak itu seperti tak memperdulikan Ino.

Tadinya Ino ingin memberi 'pelajaran' pada Naruto. Namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika teringat dengan wajah sedih Minato. Ah, ia jadi tak tega. Senakal apapun Naruto pasti Minato takkan rela jika anaknya dikasari oleh oranglain.

"Sebaiknya kau mengubah sifat menyebalkanmu itu, Naruto. Jangan membuat orangtuamu sedih karena kenakalanmu."

Lantas Ino pun kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah teman nakalnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Paman?"

"Eh? Ino ya?" Minato tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Paman mau menjemput Naruto?"

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau sakit gara-gara hujan itu. Iya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang duluan ya?"

"Tidak. Tadi kulihat dia sedang bermain bola di lapangan. Mau kupanggilkan?"

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang menghampirinya. Sebaiknya cepatlah kau pulang, seseorang sudah menjemputmu," ujar Minato sembari mengarahkan matanya pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah iya. Itu ayahku. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa paman."

Minato mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang…" ujar Inoichi setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Oh, iya. Itu Paman Minato. Ayahnya Naruto," jawab Ino yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan semua barang di tasnya.

"Minato?" Inoichi mengernyit mendengar nama itu.

"Saat bermain hujan-hujanan lusa kemarin, dia menolongku dari suara petir yang menakutkan. Oh ya, dia juga yang mengantarku pulang saat itu. Tapi Paman Minato menolak saat kuajak ke dalam rumah. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memperkenalkan paman itu pada ayah." jelas Ino seadanya. "Tou-san, menurutmu gambar ini bagaimana?" gadis yang saat ini duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pada sang ayah.

Ino mengernyit heran melihat ayahnya yang tampak melamunkan sesuatu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Tou-san berwajah seperti itu? Tou-san masuk angin?"

"Mungkin itu Minato yang lain," gumam Inoichi membuat sang anak semakin heran dengan ayahnya.

"Apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Inoichi tersenyum kaku kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Huh, aneh skali! Jadi menurut Tou-san gambar buatanku bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Kau memang pandai menggambar."

"Heh?! Bahkan Tousan belum memperhatikan gambarku. Menyebalkan sekali!" protes Ino kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Ino!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis kecil yang tengah mengayuh sepeda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menoleh. "Paman? Ada apa?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Minato yang tampak berlari ke arahnya.

Minato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas kantornya. "Tolong kau berikan ini pada Naruto."

Ino menerima sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang dihiasi pita berwarna biru muda dari tangan Minato kemudian menatap pria itu. "Tapi kenapa bukan paman saja yang memberikannya?"

"Percuma saja, Naruto sedang marah padaku. Ia marah karena aku tak bisa menepati janjinya."

Ino mengangguk paham. "Paman, apa kau meng―"

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf telah membuatmu repot. Berteman baiklah dengan Naruto. Sampai jumpa dan terimakasih, Ino. Sampaikan salamku untuk Inoichi. Dia teman baikku."

Ino menatap kepergian Minato. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Ino menghampiri Naruto yang pagi ini terlihat tak bersemangat. "Kau kenapa? Kau sedih karena ditolak lagi oleh Sakura ya?" tanya Ino sembari tersenyum geli.

Naruto tak merespon ucapan Ino. Anak laki-laki itu tetap diam menatap halaman sekolah lewat jendela kelasnya.

"Daripada kau memasang wajah murung seperti itu, lebih baik kau buka hadiah ini. Aku penasaran dengan isinya." Ino memberikan kotak kecil berhiaskan pita berwarna biru pada Naruto.

Naruto memandangi kotak tersebut kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Ini… apa?"

Ino memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "itu kotak hadiah dari ayahmu. Tadi dia menitipkannya padaku. Kau ini―"

Ino terkejut melihat Naruto yang malah melemparkan kotak itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Naruto, kau―"

"Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ulangtahunku, ayah pergi meninggalkanku karena kecelakaan lalu lintas," ujar Naruto datar, kemudian ia menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Jadi apa maksudmu memberikan hadiah ini atasnama ayahku, hah?! Apa?! Kau mengejekku karena aku ini yatim?!" bentaknya kemudian.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto. Dengarkan aku..."

Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Tentang pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Minato saat hujan sampai pada saat pria itu menitipkan kotak kecil pada Ino untuk Naruto.

"Aku... Aku t-tidak tau. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau ayahmu telah meninggal. Maafkan aku, Naruto," ujar Ino yang kini berlinangan airmata. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena telah membuat temannya marah sekaligus kembali membuka luka di hatinya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun itu memegang kotak pemberian sang ayah dengan erat. "Tak apa. Kumaafkan. Justru akulah yang minta maaf padamu. Mungkin ayah merasa bersalah karena belum memberikanku hadiah di ulangtahunku saat itu. Terimakasih, Ino."

Naruto melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Namun Ino buru-buru menahan langkahnya dengan ucapan, "sebelum pergi, ayahmu juga sempat berpesan padaku. Dia minta maaf karena tak bisa menepati janjinya padamu. Jadi, kau mau kan memaafkan ayahmu sekaligus menjadi sahabat baikku?"

Naruto menyahut dengan semangat, "tentu saja, -ttebayo!"

Ino tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Minato ikut tersenyum di sudut kelas.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Berkatmu sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Tubuh transparan Minato perlahan menghilang. Pergi menuju keabadian yang sesungguhnya.

 **OWARI**

Sejujurnya ga pede buat post fic ini. Soalnya naskah sebelumnya hilang, jadi buat lagi dengan alur berbeda 100 persen. Tapi demi event-nya si barbie cantik, akhirnya di post juga deh. Yosh, semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca. RnR yaaah!


End file.
